Imperatore Galattico
thumb|right|200px|L'[[Imperatore Palpatine, Imperatore del primo Impero Galattico.]] Imperatore Galattico è il titolo del Capo di Stato dell'Impero Galattico e, successivamente, degli Imperi Fel e Sith. Poteri e funzioni Il potere e l'autorità dell'Imperatore Galattico derivano in gran parte da quelli del Cancelliere Supremo con in aggiunta i diritti conferiti a tale carica dal Senato Galattico durante la crisi Separatista e le Guerre dei Cloni. L'Imperatore è a capo del Circolo Interno Imperiale e, almeno in teoria, usufruisce del consiglio del Senato. L'Imperatore è il capo di stato, il capo del governo e comandante in capo dell'Impero, ed ha autorità assoluta sulle Forze Armate Imperiali e sulla burocrazia. Successione Palpatine fu il primo e solo Imperatore ufficiale del primo Impero Galattico. La maggior parte dei leader Imperiali che seguirono non vennero riconosciuti da tutti gli Imperiali oppure non fecero mai uso del titolo di Imperatore. Sate Pestage, l'ex-Gran Visir di Palpatine, sembra avere detenuto il titolo legittimamente nel periodo provvisorio tra la morte di Palpatine ad Endor ed il suo atteso ritorno. Tuttavia Pestage fu ucciso prima del ritorno di Palpatine, lasciando il trono apparentemente vacante.Rebellion Era SourcebookOmnibus: X-wing Rogue Squadron Volume 3 Il successore ufficiale dell'Imperatore Palpatine sarebbe stato normalmente Darth Fener quale suo apprendista Sith; tuttavia ci sono indizi che lasciano intendere che egli non aveva intenzione che ciò accadesse: egli desiderava che il figlio di Fener, Luke Skywalker, prendesse il posto del padre al fianco di Palpatine uccidendo il genitore. Oltre a ciò, Palpatine fece preparare dei cloni di se stesso in modo che prendessero il suo posto dopo la sua morte; per questo non è possibile identificare un metodo ufficiale per la scelta di un nuovo Imperatore. Nella Dichiarazione di un Nuovo Ordine, il discorso di Palpatine lasciò intendere che il Senato Imperiale avrebbe eletto l'Imperatore Galattico, ma nessuno nell'Alto Comando Imperiale desiderava ripristinare un corpo che avrebbe probabilmente portato alla dissoluzione dell'Impero, per cui molti comandanti Imperiali dopo la Battaglia di Endor divennero dei signori della guerra indipendenti. Dopo la morte definitiva di Palpatine nell'11 ABY, Xandel Carivus si autoproclamò Imperatore, ma fu in breve ucciso da Kir Kanos. Sotto l'Imperial Remnant, il ruolo di Capo di Stato Imperiale fu assunto dal Comandante Supremo della Flotta Imperiale. Non è chiaro come si giunse all'investitura di Fel I come Imperatore, ma il titolo divenne ereditario. Il Consiglio dei Moff si oppose a questo concetto quando la Principessa Marasiah Fel divenne la futura Imperatrice dell'Impero. Alcuni, come l'Ammiraglio Veed, idearono in segreto dei piani per usurpare il trono. Quando salì al potere il Nuovo Ordine Sith, Darth Krayt abolì questo sistema, divenendo così il sovrano assoluto dell'Impero. Roan Fel d'altra parte conservò questo sistema, rendendo la Principessa Sia sua erede e futura sovrana di ciò che rimaneva del loro territorio. Lista degli Imperatori Galattici e di altri sovrani provvisori Vedi la lista dei sovrani dell'Impero Galattico. Dietro le quinte Kyle Katarn divenne il nuovo Imperatore come successore di Jerec nell'opzione alternativa non-canonica di Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II. Non è chiaro se Ysanne Isard rivendicò o meno il titolo di Imperatrice. Se in Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties si fa riferimento ad essa come Imperatrice, in altre opere, come Wedge's Gamble, si contraddice ciò, implicando la conclusione che forse tale riferimento è solo figurativo. Comparse *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith (romanzo)'' * *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars Empire: Betrayal'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisce ancora'' *''Shadows of the Empire novel'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi (romanzo)'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Star Wars Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars Legacy 4: Noob'' }} Fonti *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' * Note e riferimenti Categoria:Imperatori Galattici Categoria:Impero Galattico Categoria:Titoli politici